My sweet cinnamon roll
by ladyluna10
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles sobre Newt Scamandar para el Reto #13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling
1. Traición

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozca es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Traición**

Newt recogía sus cosas en silencio, algo preocupado.

Sabía que había hecho lo correcto al decir que todo había sido su culpa, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta rabia. Leta podría haber hecho algo más –al menos podría haber ido a despedirse de él–, pero la Slytherin se había limitado a suspirar aliviada y salir del despacho del director, dejándolo completamente solo.

–Señor Scamander, debe marcharse ya.

Newt asintió al escuchar la voz del jefe de su casa y salió, cargado, a la Sala Común, en la que sus compañeros lo despidieron con tristes sonrisas y palabras de ánimo.

Salió al pasillo y caminó detrás del hombre, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. ¿Y si Leta iba a despedirse? ¿Y si podía verla una última vez? Creía verla por todas las esquinas, le parecía escuchar sus pasos acelerados, su carera desenfrenada para poder despedirse de él, por todos los rincones.

Pero ella nunca se despidió.


	2. Promesa

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozca es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

N/A: Newt y Tina OTP total :3

* * *

 **Promesa**

Tina estaba sentada en su escritorio, ojeando unos informes cuando una lechuza voló hasta su mesa y depositó, con cuidado, un paquete sobre la madera.

Muerta de curiosidad, lo abrió rápidamente y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver qué era: un ejemplar de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ , el libro que Newt acaba de publicar en Reino Unido. Pasó la primera página y suspiró al leer sus palabras. « _Gracias por todo, Tina_ ». Le habría gustado que él mismo hubiera ido a llevarle el libro, tal y como le había dicho antes de marcharse, pero entendía que estuviera ocupado. Ahora era un magizoólogo importante y no podía dejarlo todo para ir a ver a una chica a la que apenas conocía.

–¿Te gusta cómo ha quedado?

Se giró rápidamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, al reconocer su voz. Newt estaba de pie frente a ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa y ella no podía ser más feliz.


	3. Una nueva vida

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozca es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Una nueva vida**

–¿Estás lista?

Newt le tendió una mano a Tina y esta, dibujando una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, la aceptó y se subió a la plataforma que daba acceso al barco.

–Claro.

–Si no quieres…

–Es una gran oportunidad, Newt. No puedes decir que no –lo cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más–. Echaré de menos a Queenie, pero no estamos tan lejos y existen muchos medios para ir y venir. Además, todavía creo que podré convencerla para que venga con nosotros.

Él sonrió y asintió antes de apretar un poco más su mano, dándole todo su apoyo.

Se subieron al barco y Tina, apoyándose en la baranda, acarició su ya abultado vientre con dulzura. A pesar de que ya llevaban un tiempo casadas, le costaba creer que fueran a ser padres.

El barco no tardó en partir y ella se despidió con el brazo una última vez de su hermana.

Empezaba una nueva vida.


	4. Luna

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozca es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Luna**

Newt y Tina estaban sentados en el salón, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a su nieto Rolf que no paraba de dar vueltas, nervioso.

–Tiene que estar al llegar…

–Seguro que ya no tarda –le aseguró su abuela–. ¿Verdad, Newt?

–¿Qué? –El hombre dio un pequeño bote en su asiento, volviendo a la realidad, y su mujer amplió su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

–Le estaba diciendo a Rolf que Luna estará seguramente al llegar.

–Sí, bueno, espero que no se encuentre con… –Negó con la cabeza–. No importa.

Tina suspiró, pero no preguntó nada. Prefería no saber qué había dejado su marido en la entrada de su jardín.

De repente, escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y Rolf corrió hacia allí mientras decía que «debía ser ella». No tardó en volver con una chica rubia de ojos soñadores.

–Tiene usted un demiguise muy bonito, señor Scamander.

Newt sonrió, sorprendido. Aquella chica ya le caía bien.


	5. Futura generación

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozca es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Futura generación**

–Y por todo eso debéis recordar que las criaturas fantásticas son seres maravillosos e incomprendidos.

Newt sonrió y sus dos pequeños bisnietos gemelos de apenas dos años lo miraron sin comprender muy bien qué estaba diciendo.

–¿Otra vez contándole a Lorcan y Lysander la importancia de los seres mágicos?

Rolf entró al salón, seguido de Luna, que les dedicó una de sus habituales sonrisas amables.

–Nunca es demasiado pronto para empezar a interesarse por la magizoología –contestó el hombre–. ¿No ha habido suerte con la búsqueda?

–Estoy segura de que pronto lo encontraremos.

–¿Habéis probado con cucarachas?

– No –la rubia se quedó pensativa unos instantes–. Hemos usado escarabajos y orugas, pero no cucarachas.

–Son muy útiles –Newt le guiñó un ojo y revolvió el pelo de sus bisnietos–. Y ahora, ¿quién quiere ir a ver a los Occamys?

Los dos rieron y él amplió su sonrisa. Desde luego, los pequeños llevaban aquello en la sangre.


End file.
